Mismagius
' Mismagius, '''labled,' The Goth', started out as a Misdreavus and later evolved to Mismagius. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice and Team Milotic. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Magnezone. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon the Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Hariyamna. She will not return for Season 5 Total Pokemon Allstars Stats and Info *Category: the Magical Pokemon *Type: Ghost *Height: 2'11" *Weight: 9.7 lbs *Abilty: Levitate *Nature: Impish *Moves: **Magical Leaf **Thunderbolt **Shadow Ball **Double Team Biography Mismagius has always been an outcast. She was different, being artistic and dark. She was used to being shuned and had lost interest in what others thought of her. She joined the show to win the money and only rely on herself. The game itself was a whole new world. Total Pokemon Island Mismagius entered the competition planning on being selfish and going for the money. She didn't expect she'd fall in love or make so many good friends. Mismagius started on Team Regice, along with Shinx, Beldum, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer, Doduo, Azurill, Poliwag and Glameow. On the first episode, Cliff Diving Anyone?, Mismagius had an instant dislike for the island. In her 1st confessional of the series she said, "Yeah this place stinks and don't get me started on the Confessional Can." She instantly has a liking of Shinx and a dislike of Glameow. During the challenge to dive off a 1,000 ft. cliff, her team was first to go. After their captain, Shinx voluteered to jump, she followed. Team Regice ends up losing the first challenge and was the first team to the bonfire ceremony. Shinx tells his team to vote off one of them fairly, but Glameow tells all the girls to vote off Doduo, cuz they're useless. In the end Doduo leaves and Mismagius is really not affected. In The Big Sleep, Mismagius brings her team back from failure, when she beats out Smoochum in the end of the Awake-a-thon. In Dodge Berry, she competes in the second match of the tournament. She gets out Smoochum, but is immediatley taken out after by Hoppip. Team Regice ends up losing their second challenge and Mismagius was deciding between Beldum, for getting himself out and Wailmer, for not listening to the team. Mismagius says in the confessional, she's leaning toward booting Beldum, because he got himself out. Beldum ends up leaving over Wailmer, not really bothering her. In Those Talented Campers, Mismagius is one of the acts, along with Wailmer, Cleffa and Igglybuff to be in the Talent Show. She ends up placing second, but because Wailmer and the BFF's placed 6th, Regice loses for the second time in a row. After the Talent Show, Mismagius is by herself in deep thought, when Hoppip comes out of nowhere and throws a Dusk Stone at her, evolving her to Mismagius. In The Scary Outdoors, Mismagius and Glameow have their first official fight when Glameow refuses to help the team. When Glameow and Azurill return to the campsite claiming of ghosts, Mismagius calls Glameow a liar. She later admits in the Confessional, that her cousin hired his friends to scare Glameow, but feels bad for Azurill. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, Mismagius and Luxio take on Magmar and Cherrim in a double battle. They end up winning their match, but that is after Mismagius is KOed by Magmar. In Are You Scared Now?, Mismagius is onto Miltank's plan early on, but is pleased to get free food. She lies and says her fear is the color pink, since she doesn't have a fear. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai, Miltank's hate toward Mismagius begins, with Mismagius's smart ass remarks. Mismagius admits in the Confessional, that she enjoys pissing off Miltank and Purugly. In Breaking the Alliance, Mismagius becomes a hunted Stantler in a paint ball game with; Luxio, Purugly and the BFFs. Later in the challenge, Poliwhirl is scared by Purugly and shoots Mismagius and Luxio by accident, pissing off the goth. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Mismagius lets Purugly be head chef in case they lose. Purugly's nastly attitude gets her locked in the freezer by Mismagius, Lanturn and Marill. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Mismagius is paired up with Purugly in the Rock Climbing trust challenge and they fight yet again. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, Mismagius receives a Gold Ball and is immune from elimination. Luxray is vulnerable, but her boyfriend is saved when Bellossom eliminates Marill instead of him. In Time to Switch Teams, Mismagius admits in the Confessional that the quintuple elimination was surprising, but she's closer to the money. The 22 remaining are also broken into new teams. Mismagius becomes the captain of Team Milotic and her teammates are; Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Lanturn, Staravia, Clefable, Chimecho, Chansey, Ninetales and Skiploom. Later Mismagius and Jynx find a love note and wonder who it's for. Mismagius trys to get Luxray to admit he wrote the note, but its obvious he didn't. After Luxray crashes into the ground, Mismagius asks if he wants to ask her something and he replies with; "Yeah, is my tail bent?" Her team ends up losing thanks to Skiploom and the wild child is booted. In Oooh Shiny; Mismagius is paired up with Purugly and duo has to find Ampharos to get shiny powder. They end up finding Ampharos fifth and get their team a point. In We're Human; Mismagius faces off against Roark in a trainer batte. She beats the Oreburg Gym Leader with an Empoleon. In Rotom Round-up; she pairs up with Luxray and the couple catches the Frost Rotom. In Stoned to Elimination, Mismagius was one of the main voices in suggesting Purugly sit out of the challenge to possibly get her eliminated. Though by doing that she unintentionally got out Chimecho instead by giving Purugly the fuel to convince Blissey that Chimecho had cheated on her with Clefable. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!, the campers are told to find one of Arceus's 16 elemental plates. Mismagius has to fight a Giratina to get her Spirit Plate but suceeds. In Falling Head Over Heels, Literally, Purugly takes her immunity to her advantage and sabotages Luxray and Mismagius by knocking them off a cliff. The couple returns too late and for that costs their team the win. They tell their team to vote off one of them and Mismagius and Luxray end up in the bottom 2 together. Sadly it's Mismagius who gets the boot and leaves a depressed Luxray behind. She does leave a present for Miltank when her cousin and his friends, beat her up. She becomes the 28th camper voted off the island and ends up in 20th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Alternate Reality Trivia *Her personnality is based off Gwen *She's only made it to the merge once and in that season finally outranked her rival Purugly *Her plot for every season has centered around her and Luxray's relationship Gallery Mismagius XY.png|Here's Mismagius's sprite from Pokemon X and Y See Also 'TEAM REGICE' 'Poliwag Doduo Cleffa Igglybuff Misdreavus ' 'Azurill' 'Wailmer Beldum Shinx' ['Glameow]' '''Ad Ons' Oddish Eevee Bronzor TEAM MILOTIC Clefable Ninetales Chansey Magmar Lanturn Chimecho Staravia Luxray Mismagius Purugly Ad Ons Jumpluff TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND MERGER Lanturn Azumarill Jumpluff Espeon Umbreon ' 'Houndoom Blissey Sceptile Luxray Vespiquen ' 'Cherrim Purugly Hippowdon Magmortar ' 'TEAM TOGEKISS Poliwrath Rapidash Jynx Lanturn Vigoroth Grumpig Vibrava Zangoose Lunatone Metagross ' 'Vespiquen Mismagius Purugly Magmortar Gliscor ' 'Leafeon Ad Ons Nidoking Clefable Sentret Bellossom Girafarig Staraptor Finneon Shaymin TEAM MAGNEZONE Clefable Lanturn Bellossom Girafarig Delcatty Medicham Flygon Luxray Cranidos Lopunny Mismagius Spiritomb Garchomp Tangrowth TOTAL POKEMON ACTION MERGER Persian Rapidash Bellossom Girafarig Mantine ' 'Milotic Drifblim Purugly Spiritomb Toxicroak ' 'Carnivine Gliscor ' 'TEAM MAWILE Clefable Vulpix Wigglytuff Marowak Umbreon ' 'Shuckle Sneasel Smeargle Tyrouge Blissey ' 'Sceptile Flygon Banette Chimecho Ambipom ' 'Mismagius Honchkrow Bronzong Carnivine Uxie ' 'Mesprit Ad Ons Lickitung Goldeen Togetic Azumarill Stantler ' 'Castform Illumise Luxray Rampardos Cherrim ' 'Lopunny Magmortar Probopass TEAM CELEBI Ninetales Seaking Flareon Dragonite Xatu ' 'Espeon Umbreon Exploud Ellamise Tropius ' 'Luxray Roserade Cherrim Drifblim Mismagius ' 'Honchkrow Hippowdon Drapion Magmortar Togekiss ' 'Mamoswine Glaceon Probopass Uxie Azelf ' 'TEAM HARIYAMA Dugtrio Starmie Jumpluff Shuckle Houndoom ' 'Blissey Flygon Zangoose Luxray Cherrim ' 'Mismagius Purugly Toxicroak Lumineon Gliscor ' 'Porygon-Z Ad On Plusle Mesprit Reuniclus Category:Characters Category:Team Regice Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Hariyamna Category:Females Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members